To test how well laboratory studies on habituation generalize to other situations, field experiments of decrement of responses of territorial White-crowned Sparrows to recorded song will be conducted. The communicative effectiveness of different songs, dialects, sub-species, species, and of birds hand-reared under different conditions will be investigated using playback techniques. The study of population dynamics will allow us to understand the transmission of song dialects to young. Baseline work and playback studies of the Pugetensis and Oriantha subspecies will also be conducted.